


Special Task

by Dejzina



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Healing, Injury, M/M, Young Arwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dejzina/pseuds/Dejzina
Summary: Lindir, Arwen and their group are attacked on their way to Lothlorien.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel/Lindir
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Special Task

**Author's Note:**

> Arwen is young in this story, but not completely child, so probably teen. 
> 
> Also the fight scene pretty sucks, sorry.
> 
> English is not my first language, so I apologize for possible mistakes in spelling and grammar.

Lord Elrond has given him a very special and trustfull task. He was ordered to accompany Arwen on her way to visit Lothlorien and then back. Lindir was very proud that this task was given to him, because it was proof of trust from his lord and he didn't plan to fail him.

He, Arwen and three other elves were riding horses through the forest, now. Everything was alright, the forest was quiet and Arwen was telling Lindir a story her dad once told her. He was listening and sometimes he checked their surroundings, but didn't see anything suspicious. Until a group of orcs ran fast to them. One elf they killed immediately, he didn't have a chance to took his sword. Then they attacked the others and hitted Arwen's horse with an arrow.

"My lady!" shouted Lindir, when Arwen fell on the ground. Other elves were fighting other orcs, so he must protect lady Arwen himself.

But he didn't have a sword nor any other weapon, because no one was expecting an attack. He jumped from his horse, ran to the dead elf, took his sword and stood in front of Arwen. He was never a fighter. Lindir prefered singing songs and writing poems instead. They taught him some basic fighting techniques when he was younger, but he never had a chance to show his skills in a real battle. Now he must protect daughter of his lord, at least gain her some time to escape. Better when he dies, then she does.

He held a sword and pinned his gaze on an orc, who was running to him. "If you want her, you'll have to kill me," Lindir said and his sword flashed as he tried to attack the orc.

Unfortunately his attack was blocked and the orc used his own sword against the elf.

Lindir was fighting bravely even when more orcs attacked him at the same time. He wasn't much good at it, but he was just trying to keep the orcs from Arwen. Yes, he was scared. Blood was running fast through his veins, adrenalin was filling his mind and he didn't recognize that other elf from their group was dead. There was only him, Arwen and one elf against the orcs, now.

One of Lindir's attempts was finally successful and he cutted off the head of one orc. He was happy because of it, but there were still two orcs attacking him and one of them suddenly cutted Lindir to his leg. He screamed in pain and fell on his knees, because hurted leg wasn't able to endure his weight. He felt blood streaming from his wound, but he wasn't giving up. You must fight for Arwen, for her dad, your lord.

He waved his sword once more and hitted orc's arm. Then he did one more cut to his body and the orc was dead. Only one left. Lindir didn't try to stand up, because he knew, his leg would only become more painful, so he must kill the orc from there. He quickly looked at Arwen to assure, she was alive. She was sitting behind him, fear evident in her eyes.

 _It will be over soon,_ he promised in his mind.

The last orc was strong, so it took some time for Lindir to start attacking him, not only blocking his attacks. When he finally got the perfect opportunity, he stabbed his opponent into stomach, so he fell on the ground dead.

He slowly stood up and felt so much pain in the hurted leg. He bit his lip, so he won't scream and walked to Arwen, offering her his hand. "My lady, are you alright?" he asked worriedly. Her dress was dirty and she had a small scratch on her cheek, but Lindir didn't see any major wounds.

"Yes, I'm fine," she replied and stood up with Lindir's help. Then she looked around the battlefield and few tears escaped her eyes. "Lindir," she murmured and encircled her hands around his waist, face buried into his robes.

Lindir looked around too and realized that only they survived. "Our friends are on a better place now, my lady," he tried to calm her, but he was very sad of dead elves too.

He knew that now his main task is to protect Arwen, so he said: "My lady, if I may recommend something, I think, we should return to Rivendell. It's still closer than Lothlorien, but I'll do as you'll command." He didn't have to say, there can be more orcs in the forest.

"We'll go to Rivendell, Lindir," she said and wiped her tears. "I want to see father."

He nodded and helped Arwen on a horse. Only one of their horses survived and they must ride fast, if they didn't want any other troubles, so he sat behind her and rode a horse fast to Imladris.

The journey was long and Lindir's leg hurted. He was still bleeding, so his clothes were wet with warm blood soon. He was feeling weak, but tried to forget it and stay focused on Arwen's safety. It was the only thing that mattered. Fortunately no more orcs were chasing them, so they arrived to Imladris without any other problem.

When they rode on the front yard, lord Elrond immediately walked outside, because he wasn't expecting anyone today.

 _"Ada!"_ shouted Arwen, when she saw him. She jumped from a horse, ran to her father and hugged him tightly.

"Arwen?" questioned Elrond. "You're supposed to be in Lothlorien. What's happened?" he asked, when his gaze found his personal assistant.

Lindir answered: "We were attacked by orcs, my lord. Other elves are dead."

"Orcs?" he asked, panic evident in his voice. "Arwen, are you hurt?"

She shook her head. "I'm alright, _ada_. Lindir saved me."

Elrond looked at his assistant, who was dirty, covered by dark orc's blood and trying to hide his pain. Lindir fighting against the orcs was something, he couldn't imagine. He was really much more the musical and poetic type than a warrior and Lindir himself once told his lord, that he doesn't like violence. But Elrond also knew that Lindir is always caring for the comfort of others more than for his own, so he could imagine him protecting Arwen with his life. "Arwen, go change into some clean dress and then you can take chocolate in the kitchen, alright?" he asked. "I'll come soon."

Arwen nodded and with a little smile she went to her chambers.

Elrond did a few steps to Lindir, gently putting hand on his shoulder. _"Hannon le."_

"There is no need to thank me, my lord," he replied. "I was just doing what was right."

Elrond smiled. "You saved my daughter and I'll never forget this."

Lindir blushed a bit and his heart was suddenly filled with joy. He lived for this, for the kind words and praises from his lord. It was the only thing that was making him really happy.

"Come now, Lindir. You need to change even more than Arwen and then you can have chocolate as well."

They slowly walked inside, but Lindir did just a few steps before his pain became more intense. So intense, that he couldn't hide it from his lord anymore.

"Lindir?" asked Elrond, realizing something is wrong.

Before he could answer, Lindir almost fell, because his leg hurted and 'cause of blood loss he felt desorientated. Fortunately the arms of his lord encircled him, before his body could meet the floor and lord Elrond held his weight without a problem. He put away Lindir's cape and nearly forgot to breath, seeing so much blood on his trousers. "This needs to be healed," he said and carried tired assistant to his chambers.

Lindir was enjoying the strong arms wrapped around his body, the smell of lord's robes and the feeling of safety when he was that close to him. If he wasn't going through so much pain, he would call it a heaven.

Lord Elrond laid him down on a bed and carefully examined his wound. "It's a really deep cut. Orc's sword?" he asked and Lindir nodded. "Honestly, I'm a terrible fighter, my lord."

Elrond smiled. "If you were a terrible fighter, then you and Arwen wouldn't be alive. Now don't move and let me heal it." He placed his hands next to Lindir's wound and used his magic on it.

The touch of his lord was really pleasant. Lindir closed his eyes for a while as he was enjoying the beautiful feeling and when he looked at his leg again, there was no sign of previous wound. "Thank you, my lord Elrond," he whispered.

"There is no need for that," he replied. "It shall not hurt anymore, but you might still feel tired. No more hard work today."

Lindir sat and answered: "I think I must work."

"No, you don't have to. There are other elves, who can do your work, you shall rest." He placed a short kiss on Lindir's forehead and smiled, when his assistant blushed. "I am so proud of you."

Before he could change his mind, Lindir leaned to his lord and hugged him. Elrond was quite surprised, but he pulled him closer and whispered: "No one will hurt you again, I'm here. I'll protect you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Let me know, what you think in the comments. Kudos are appreciated as well.


End file.
